PlayBoy Bunny
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Elena is feeling a little powerful one night when she's hanging out with all her friends at a costume party. Jeremy/OC Bonnie/Matt Caroline/Tyler and Elena/Damon.  Jeremy and Bonnie character pairings may change


**:) I love you guys! For my other stories (If you're keeping track) that concern TVD, I have to say I'm a hard core Delena fan and I'm loving my story line for this ONE. So WATCH OUT! NOT A ONE-SHOT I prommmmmise with ALLlll my hearttttt because I don't like GOOD one shots that should be continued!**

* * *

><p>Elena looked around the room holding a drink in her hand; she was dressed in an emerald green playboy bunny suit with black panty hose, and matching ears. Her hair was in neat curls, and if any guy had looked at her, they quickly looked away and commented on what she was wearing. The three things anyone needed to know about her tonight is, she was beautiful and capable of making a man's mind wondered that she could handle a few drinks, and she was officially single. Though, her ex seemed to be having a lot of fun dancing with- ugh- that slut Kassie Laine. The one that had missed the entire Jr. Year because she was undergoing a lot of plastic surgery. Elena wasn't alone tonight though, she had Bonnie wearing a yellow version of what she was wearing, Caroline wearing a perfect hot pink matching her lip stick, and a new friend Marie that was wearing a royal blue bunny suit. Marie was the girlfriend of Jeremy, after all Bonnie had fallen in love with a heartbroken and completely human Matt. Caroline was busy making kissy faces at Tyler from across the room and Elena was waving to a boy she had never seen before. He looked like trouble though, and Elena thought to herself <em>I want some trouble tonight. <em>Though, as soon as another male grabbed that guys hand Elena frowned. "Why do all the hot guys have to be gay these days" Elena sighed.

Marie laughed "Your brother isn't gay" Elena made a gagging noise as Bonnie awkwardly looked up to Matt. Matt smiled down at her, and Bonnie pulled him out on the dance floor, Elena looked a lot like Katherine tonight. The way she had that seductive smile plastered on her face and the way she her head tilted showing off her neck and another view guys found breath-taking.

"Dude, Hell yes" Matt and Tyler high-fived and Elena looked up to see what she had missed in the few seconds she was thinking about herself. "Beer pong"

"Boys" Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to Elena "You look super hot tonight"

"I feel like there's a better party somewhere" Elena sighed as she noticed not that many people were dancing, that night a light was flashing and that she could throw a much better party. "Caroline I have an idea" Elena dialed the number of a guy she had met outside a club yesterday when the girls were celebrating their outfits. "I need a lot of good stuff and some lights at 143 Lionel Court right now!" Elena yelled. She knew this guy was very attracted to her and she was using that.

It was almost an hour of hopeless boredom until the guy showed up with everything; Elena snuck around putting up the lights and then pressed play on the stereo system for her personal favorite playlist. The drinks were being passed around and when she hit the switch the party started. She started a different form a life. "Caroline, where did your ears go?" She asked as she passed Caroline making out with Tyler.

The words had been written before she had left the house in her journal.

_I will no longer be the shy, good girl. I will be bad, I will get in trouble. I will make this the best year of my life without Stefan. _

She lived it up for the rest of the night, holding onto some guys shoulders as she jumped up and down with Caroline and Bonnie close by her. Her heels clicked and clacked on the hardwood floor under her, everything was going O.K. until the guy who had started the party yelled out to everyone. "My parents are on their way! Everyone out!" The vampire (Caroline) helped get the entire guy's stuff out and then they ran out looking like a bunch of hookers. Elena still had a flask in her hand as she nearly fell over laughing near Bonnie, who was just as wasted. Tyler and Matt were ironically howling at the half moon and Caroline was riding on Tyler's back, Marie was behind the girls with Jeremy who was already hung-over. He said that Alaric would kill him if he came home drunk AGAIN. Too bad he would have to go home, and Elena wouldn't. Oh, No. Not tonight. She was about to start another party. Her hair was in a fine but sexy mess as she fixed her outfit in her reflection.

"Let's go beauty queen, I have to get home!" Caroline cried out as Tyler almost dropped her. Elena spotted Stefan and that slut as they walked in a group. She saw how Stefan looked at her, and she just smirked to herself and waved goodbye with a pouty face.

"AND THAT WAS A REJECTION! BAM!" Tyler yelled loudly and then howled again "I think we should go to the boarding house and continue this party"

"I agree one hundred percent!" Elena said fist bumping Tyler, they had grown to be good friends over time. She had wanted to go to the boarding house because she bet that's where Stefan would be going, and she wanted to torture him for leaving her like that. What kind of jerk leaves someone before a date! Obviously Stefan Salvatore. Jeremy and Marie left the group taking a separate car, Tyler was driving which was probably a bad idea, but he did get them to the boarding house without a single wreck. Elena was still stumbling, when was the last time she had been to the Boarding house? Three weeks maybe? She could barely think straight at the moment, but she didn't even knock. She knew Damon was not home by the lack of car in the drive-way. So she threw the spare key in the bowl and then walked over to Damon's liquor cabinet taking the best drinks out of it pouring one for everyone and cranking the music to a high. This was different, this was them dancing as a group, twirling and spinning like good friends do. It was Elena singing at the top of her lungs despite the fact she was off key, it was them jumping on each other's back and being sexy.

The door opened, Elena didn't care who it was because right now she was showing Bonnie how to bunny dip and do the dance with it. She was singing along to some jazz song moving her hands down her stomach and her hips emphasizing their importance in being a sexy dancer, her eyes gleamed with a devil look. Even Matt couldn't help but look at her, _rude boy. _"Oh my god!" Elena let out, "C'mon Caroline we made this up awhile back. I know you remember it"

Stefan and his date walked in the room at that moment, Caroline practicing their sexy cheerleading dance they weren't allowed to use to the song _Rude Boy. _"Does she know your secret Stefan?" Kassie asked, and Elena stopped dancing, but she pulled a Damon mood blocking out all the feelings that Kassie words brought.

"Oh yeah I know, I see Edward's looking for a new Bella. Um, don't let him put the wig on you... It's creepy" Elena said, Tyler high fived Matt secretly "I suggest you go somewhere else Stefan, and whore" Elena laughed and turned to Caroline. "Where were we?" Then the door opened again, Elena rolled her eyes as Stefan still looked at her like 'Oh my god... did she just say that?' and Damon took in the scene.

"Stefan I don't understand why your ex has a key to your house?" Stefan laughed awkwardly and said "Well...I..."

"She's my fuck friend" Damon piped up "And I told her to be here. Kassie go upstairs with Stefan" Damon was compelling him "And remember everything that you just saw", Elena looked back at Damon with a smirk on her face. She fixed his collar on his shirt biting her bottom lip making Damon very anxious. "Miss Gilbert Christmas isn't for three months" Stefan just watched them, Kassie walking up the stairs by herself.

"It's come early this year Mr. Salvatore" Elena was shooting Damon's moves back at him "Now dance with me, because I don't like to dance alone"

Bonnie didn't like Damon that much, but for Elena's sake she soaked up the dance floor with them. Elena was dancing like she had been, playing the part of a playboy bunny the best she could. Damon's hands were resting on the satin, he could barely hold onto the outfit it was so tight on her figure. He was stuck in thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking. Her bunny tail was making him go crazy, she turned around and he spun her around on his finger. Her leg wrapping around his waist. They were getting fancy with their dance moves. Elena laughed and then poured another glass of Damon's liquor.

"Ugh, it's my mom" Caroline groaned turning off the music, "Hey... yeah with Elena... home? Now! What? yes mama" She ended the call "Sorry guys, I have to go."

"She's my ride" Bonnie shrugged and everyone left the boarding house, Elena turned the music back up and she and Damon danced slowly around the room. Then a high beat song came on, at the moment their lips touched. His tongue in her mouth and vice versa, it was full with passion and want that Elena hadn't ever felt with Stefan, why would she feel that with Stefan? He had her already, Damon didn't. But Damon loved Elena, because he had said it a lot of times. She wanted Damon too. She needed Damon right now, it the worst way. The broke apart and nodded heading up the stairs, Elena finished her glass off before she kicked off her shoes and threw her bunny ears on the floor.

Damon thought to himself _Oh, yes... _

The difference between Elena and Katherine was obvious. In the morning, this would mean something to Elena and to Katherine- It would have meant very little. Damon wanted this to mean something though, he wanted their love to mean something in the morning and for it to be something they shared. "I love you, Elena" He touched her cheek. She smiled leaning into his hand, this wasn't that smirk he had seen her flash him earlier. This was a smile.

"I love you too" She paused "and I've been meaning to say it for a long time, but I didn't know how. I waited a long time to realize or accept it... You're so perfect, despite what you think you're a perfect vampire man" He liked the word man, instead of guy. He liked the way she said those words, he wondered how they tasted coming out of her mouth. He pulled her into a kiss, a deep strong kiss. He couldn't control himself though; he pushed Elena down onto his bed being careful with her outfit, knowing she was very attached to it already. He personally liked the outfit himself, the kiss never broke. He hated to admit but he had a lot of training in this department. He took in how soft her skin was, and how she traced his abs, how she grabbed his arms and then wrapped them around her neck. The sounds they made, it was something he would never be able to forget even if he was forced to.

After Elena fell asleep in his arms, he smelt her on him. He sniffed her hair, and through the smoke and liquor smell it smelt like a sweet perfume he'd buy. The night would soon fade away; he wondered how long he had waited for Elena... He seemed to calculate but by the time he almost reached a firm amount of days, he had given up. He wanted a lot of things at that moment. He wanted Elena to kiss him again, he wanted her to not get angry about Stefan, and he wanted her to make love to him again. He couldn't' get it out of his head, the way she said his name so sweetly while his weight rested on her. Flashbacks were all he had at the moment. He heard loud knocking on his door, he rolled his eyes. Stefan had to ruin his moment once again; he got up with the sheets around his waist "What?" He asked, but it wasn't Stefan. It was Alaric, and Damon had Alaric's step-daughter in his bed right now.

"I was looking for Elena, guess I found her" Alaric felt awkward in his place right now, he wanted nothing more than to erase that very image from his memory. He would ask Damon to do it for him if it got to annoying. He wasn't been all big and dad. He was concerned about Elena and the amount of liquor she had taken in. He knew that one day this would happen, Hell he wasn't blind like Elena he saw how they looked at each other. And when she walked out in the outfit he had prayed she didn't get pregnant or something. (Not that Elena was like that) He was actually relieved that she had ended up with Damon. Stefan was on his shit list right now any way.

"Guess so, well...nice chattin'" Damon said and shut the door in Alaric's face returning to an awake Elena. "Hey sleeping beauty"

"Hey handsome" She giggled "I need clothes" Damon just laughed and pulled her up into his arms "It's friday morning, I have school- I know I know I shouldn't have gone out on a Thursday and partied all night but it was a chance in a lifetime and I took it"

"I don't blame you, you're just going to have to skip the last part of the day" He said innocently.

"And why is that?" She asked confused.

"I am thinking the words: Road-trip" He purred as he kissed her and then let her go into the shower, he quickly ran to her house got her clothes that he liked and then ran back all before she got out the shower. He even had time to go through her underwear. That gave him so Damon Satisfaction.


End file.
